


a touch of warmth

by satendou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satendou/pseuds/satendou
Summary: you know it’s cliche, getting caught out in a snow storm, and you know it’s made worse when you’re forced to stay at semi and shirabu’s apartment. but the real icing on the cake is when the power goes out.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Reader, Semi Eita/Reader/Shirabu Kenjirou, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Shirabu Kenjirou/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	a touch of warmth

**Author's Note:**

> this is pretty vanilla given some of my other stuff, but i was feeling soft.

“Jesus, where the hell did this come from?” Semi snarled, trying and failing to shield his face from the snowflakes flying towards his eyes. They were squinted so close he could barely see, the wind whipping around his clothes and the bags in his hands, almost knocking him off balance.

A hand at his back steadied him even as the person used him as a shield, then your voice cut through the howling storm, “They said that a storm was coming but that it was still supposed to be a few hours yet.”

You were practically yelling to be heard, fingers curling into the back of his jacket so you wouldn’t lose him in the thickening swirl. Semi didn’t bother to answer, instead intent on not getting lost before he made it home. It was getting harder to breathe, his eyes starting to sting as the moisture tried to freeze, and he tugged his scarf higher up over his nose.

At last the apartment building came into view and your hand disappeared from his back.

“Oh no you don’t, you aren’t walking home in this,” Semi snapped, snatching your wrist back up and tugging you up the stairs. He would swear he heard a sigh of relief from you, wiping snow off of yourself with your free hand.

“Thanks, Semi,” you said, and he glanced back at you for only a moment, pretending the pink flush on his cheeks was from the biting wind. “I’d probably freeze to death out there.”

Semi huffed quietly into his scarf as he fiddled with his keys at the door to his apartment. “Can’t believe you  _ actually  _ thought we’d make you walk home in this. Unbelievable.”

You giggled quietly behind him, content to stand close enough to him to give him heart palpitations as he finally got the key in the lock. “You know I don’t like to assume things.”

“You can make an exception just this once, _____,” he sighed, shoving open the door to reveal a pacing Shirabu.

“Thank  _ god  _ you’re home,” he said, stopping short when he caught sight of the two of you covered in snow and shivering. “Get  _ in  _ here before your toes fall off. I can’t reattach frostbitten limbs.”

You laughed behind your trembling hand while Semi raised a brow. “Did you just make a joke?”

Shirabu’s face turned the faintest pink as he snapped, “It’s the stress. Don’t get used to it.”

“You’d have much higher marks for bedside manner if you did that more often,” Semi responded, setting the bags of you had almost died for on the counter, so missing the way his flush deepened. “We gotta get out of these wet clothes. I’m sure I have something for you, ____. I’ll be right back.”

While he was gone, you shed your jacket as you asked Shirabu, “Did they say how long this is supposed to last?”

He took the jacket and gloves from your hands and made his way towards the laundry room, leaving you to stand in front of the heater as he said, “Most of the night, but they aren’t sure. The cell moved a lot faster than expected and is bigger than they thought.”

Semi appeared behind him in the doorway, almost pressing against his back to hand him his own wet clothes, asking, “Do you have anything she can wear? I think all of my stuff is  _ too  _ big.”

“Yeah, just a sec,” he answered, turning and disappearing into his room. 

Semi returned to the living room, pointing over his shoulder as he said, “Shirabu is gonna see if he has shorts or something that’ll fit. Then we should probably shower and eat before the power goes out.”

Shirabu appeared a few minutes later, looking flustered as he held out a pair of boxers and some sweatpants which were clearly too big. “This is all I have. Sorry.”

Heat crept up your neck and you couldn’t quite look him in the eyes when you took them from him, unable to help the small laugh that escaped you. “It’ll have to do, I guess. Thanks, Shirabu.”

“Uh, sure,” he answered, retreating a few steps back from you. “You guys should shower real quick. I’ll cook tonight.”

Semi allowed you to shower first, breathing a sigh of relief as feeling returned to your arms and legs. There was the uncomfortable sensation of pins and needles for a few moments, causing you to wince, before you stepped out of the shower. It took every ounce of willpower you possessed to get out of the warmth, slipping on your borrowed clothes. You had to roll the pants a few times to make them fit at the waist, but at least they were warm and dry.

You thanked yourself for buying a  _ decent  _ pair of boots, which had protected your socks from getting ruined. Even with the heaters going full blast, it was still chilly in the apartment.

While Semi showered, you crept up behind Shirabu in the kitchen, latching your arms around his waist and setting your head on his shoulder. “Can I help with anything?”

He nearly jumped out of his skin, dropping the packet of noodles he was holding into the sink with a startled gasp. “No, you-- Jesus, you scared the hell out of me,” he said, holding his hand over his racing heart. You were warm and smelled of Semi’s bodywash, your hair dripping water onto his neck and causing face to flush. “Do you feel better?”

“Much,” you murmured, and he would swear you nuzzled closer, feeling your lashes flutter against his skin. “Thank you for letting me stay. Can’t believe I actually got trapped by a snowstorm.”

“Would you shut up?” Shirabu snapped, his voice dropping before he continued. “You know we always want you here.”

He meant it, too. He wasn’t entirely sure when you became such a staple in their routine  _ or  _ when he and Semi had started to view you as more than just a friend, but they were both in deep by the time they realized it. To top it off, when they had first come to realize that the other felt the same way about you it had caused some tension in their friendship, resorting to ignoring their feelings for the sake of  _ everything  _ at that point.

It was easier said than done though, with you standing in  _ his  _ clothes smelling like  _ Semi _ who, Shirabu was reluctant to admit, had morphed into something more as well. Maybe it was the way you and Semi interacted, or maybe it was the way the dynamics between the two of them changed just by the sheer virtue of your presence, but  _ something  _ had definitely given in Shirabu’s mind. He could easily imagine being with the two of you, and had on more than one occasion. 

Your heart stuttered in your chest at his muttered words, hope blooming before quickly being tamped down again, leaving you with a small smile. Squeezing around his middle, you made yourself more comfortable against his back, breathing in the clean, fresh smell that always surrounded him while he fiddled with the pot on the stove.

“You’re making this exceptionally hard,” he drawled, even though he hadn’t even  _ attempted  _ to get rid of you. You had remained attached as he moved from the sink down to the stove, shuffling behind him like an oversized leech as he dumped everything into the boiling pot.

“Mhm,” you hummed, squeezing your arms for just a moment to let him know you weren’t going anywhere, and he laughed under his breath. “Tell me to get off and I will.”

“Get off,” he deadpanned, though his heart sank even as he said it. It was a reflex response and he cursed himself for it.

“Rude,” you said, then laughed. “But no. You’re warm and do you  _ really  _ want me to?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” he said, even as he though,  _ No, no I don’t _ .

Footsteps sounded from down the hall, then Semi appeared in the archway, a brow raised as he leaned against the frame. “Don’t you two look cozy. Dinner ready yet?”

Shirabu froze for a moment against you, expecting jealousy or ire, but he heard only amusement in Semi’s voice. Hoping you would just assume he was startled, he answered, “No because _____ here won’t let go.”   
Semi laughed at that, cocking his head to the side and opening his arms. “Why don’t you come here and let Shirabu finish cooking?”

You seemed to think about it for a moment before shaking your head. 

“No,” you said petulantly, but the smirk you gave him was almost a challenge, as if to say  _ Come get me _ .

Shirabu groaned in aggravation as more weight settled on his shoulders, a frustrated laugh bursting from his lips as he realized Semi had piled on top of you now. Your happy laughter filled his ears, vibrating against his back while Semi’s hands settled comfortably on his sides, chuckling along with you.

“Do the two of you  _ want  _ to eat tonight or just sleep in a pile on the kitchen floor?” Shirabu asked, trying to be grumpy and failing miserably. You could see the corners of his lips turned up, the flush on his cheeks, and Semi could  _ hear  _ the smile in his words.

“No, but considering the power is probably gonna go out later, maybe we should sleep in a pile on the couch,” Semi said, not quite as joking as he should have been.

“Real subtle, Semi,” you said, rolling your eyes even as you smiled. “You’re gonna have to try harder than that.”

He shrugged in response, heart flipping in his chest when you didn’t  _ quite  _ say no. “We’ll see how you feel when you’re freezing cold on the couch, but don’t come crawling to me.”

“She won’t, because you’ll  _ both  _ be crawling to me since I have the bigger bed and all the blankets,” Shirabu said reflexively, his hands freezing over the pot as he realized what he’d said.

Expecting silence, he was pleasantly surprised when you burst out into more laughter while Semi mumbled, “Well that’s because you keep  _ stealing  _ them. You have like six blankets what do you  _ need  _ that many for?”

“For if the power goes out of course,” he answered with a shrug, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “You know I get cold easily.”

“Yeah, Semi, not everyone runs a toasty 150 degrees all year round,” you quipped, earning a hard poke to the side from behind.

Shirabu scoffed, turning the burner off and reaching above him to pull bowls from the cabinet. “He would be dead if he were that h-high.”

He tensed when he felt your fingers drift over his abs, realizing his shirt had ridden up as he stretched towards the cabinet. Stumbling over his words, he grabbed the bowls and hunched back down, but his shirt bunched up over your hand still resting on his skin.

“Yes, Shirabu, we know that,” you drawled, letting your hand remain exactly where it was. You had felt him freeze against you, heard his breath skip, but he didn’t push you off. “But tell me he doesn’t  _ feel  _ that warm.”

“I’m actually secretly a werewolf,” Semi said, pulling away from you at last as Shirabu doled out spoonfuls of soup into the bowls.

You moved back reluctantly as well, shivering as the chilly air encircled you again. You hadn’t realized until then that it actually  _ was  _ cold, at least compared to the two men. A bowl was shoved into your hands, piping hot and causing your skin to tingle as it warmed up again.

“You’re actually secretly an idiot,” Shirabu retorted, pushing him forward out of the kitchen. “Now eat before it gets cold.”

For a few hours after that, you sat almost on top of one another underneath one of Shirabu’s thick blankets to stave off the cold. With your legs tangled together and your head resting on Shirabu’s shoulder, you eventually found yourself falling asleep.

“We should probably go to bed as well,” Shirabu said, watching your eyes flutter open for the nth time in twenty minutes.

Semi reluctantly picked his head up from where it had been almost buried against your neck, shooting Shirabu an almost betrayed look before agreeing. “Guess you’re right. I’m surprised the power’s still on, honestly.”

Shirabu nodded, smirking when you grumbled as he got up. Your hand grasped at his shirt weakly, trying and failing to keep him from getting any further before you slumped down to lay on the couch. “Give it an hour and it’ll be out, probably.”

“Don’t jinx it,” Semi muttered.  _ Or do, give me an excuse _ .

Tucking the blanket around your shoulders, they turned the lights and TV off before bidding each other an almost reluctant goodnight, the apartment falling silent after the click of their doors closing.

You weren’t sure how much time had passed when you woke up shivering, but the clock on your phone read only midnight. Squinting in the harsh glare, you realized the apartment was  _ unnaturally  _ silent, the buzz of the heaters and the hum of the fridge missing. The only sound was the howling wind and your teeth chattering as you tucked the blanket closer around yourself. Your nose burned with each breath before you finally pulled the blanket up over your nose and ears. Curling into a ball, you tried to get back to sleep.

After what felt like an eternity later, the sound of a door opening caught your attention, and light blinded you when you rolled over to look.

“Hey, are you awake?” Semi asked, voice shaking with cold. “It’s freezing out here.”

“Y-Yeah, I’m awake. Guess the power finally went out,” you said, sitting up as he approached the couch.

Before he could sit down, another door opened and Shirabu appeared in the hallway. “Can anyone else sleep in this cold? I can’t feel my damn fingers.”

“Not even all those blankets are enough to keep you warm, huh?” Semi quipped, though it fell flat with his voice trembling. 

“Shirabu doesn’t have enough body heat to warm ‘em up,” you joked, rubbing your hands up and down your arms. You thought about getting your jacket out of the dryer and putting it on, but that would mean getting out from under the blanket, which meant being even colder.

Shirabu’s flustered huff caught your attention, scratching the back of his head as he said, “Do you guys wanna--”

“Yes.”

You and Semi looked at each other before breaking out into nervous laughter while Shirabu scoffed.

“You don’t even know what I was gonna say!” he yelled, even as Semi pushed him back down the hall and into his room.

“Sure we don’t,” he said, turning around to guide you further into the room. “What else  _ could  _ you have been asking?”

Under his breath, Shirabu said, “Maybe I was just gonna offer more blankets.”

“Mhm. You getting in or what?” Semi said from where he had already made himself comfortable. You were tucked as close as could be to his chest, hands pinned between you with one of his arms shoved under your head and the other slung over your waist. You were instantly warmer already, with the blankets piled on top of you and tucked around your neck.

Still muttering, Shirabu climbed in on your other side, hesitant to move closer until you snatched his arm up and tugged. Cold fingers skimmed up your side where your shirt had ridden up in your squirming, causing you to shiver, but you only continued to pull until he was molded against your back.

A sigh ruffled the hair at the back of your neck, a cold nose pressing into your hairline as Shirabu hid his face from the cold. Semi tucked your head under his chin, burying his face in one of the many pillows Shirabu owned, heaving a sigh of relief.

“So much better,” he mumbled, and even Shirabu hummed in agreement, squirming closer and forcing his hand between the two of you, grazing--

“Shit, I’m so sorry,” he gasped, yanking his hand back as fast as he had accidentally groped your breast, shame and perceived rejection flushing white hot through him. “That was an accident, I swear. I--”

Your eyelids had fluttered open at his touch, able to feel the chill even though your shirt, causing your nipple to pebble. “‘Jirou.”

A pin could have been heard hitting the floor in the silence that followed, both men tensing up as heat flooded through you, embarrassed at the way you had whined his name.

A warmer, more calloused hand trailed over your side, pushing your shirt further up tentatively, and your heart stuttered in your chest. When you didn’t stop it, it paused, a nose grazing your forehead and down over your own.

You could feel Semi’s lips move against the tip, voice breathless and hopeful as asked, “Do you want--? I mean, you said--”

Shirabu was still frozen behind you, breath ragged against the back of your neck as he listened to Semi’s stuttered question, hoping against hope that  _ somehow  _ this was actually going to happen. To his utter horror, the blood was rushing from his face straight down, and he subtly shifted his hips back from where they were pressed against your ass.

“Well, I--” you hesitated for just a moment, wondering what would happen in the morning, if it would cause a fight between the two of them. Finally you whispered, “Yes, but it’s selfish, isn’t it? I want  _ both  _ of you, but I don’t want to lose either of you.”

Semi laughed low in his throat, nose pressing against your cheekbone so you could feel his lips move against yours. “Yeah, it’s pretty selfish, but I think we are too. If you want both of us, you can have both of us. You already do, anyway.” He silenced your startled noise with his lips, pushing you to roll onto your back before pulling away. “This alright with you, Kenjirou?”

Before he could think, Shirabu reached up to tangle his fingers in Semi’s hair, forcing the man to look at him. “Can I kiss you?”

His eyes widened in the dark, unseen by Shirabu, but it didn’t matter. Reaching out blindly, his hand found his cheek and he leaned in, clumsily seeking out Shirabu’s lips. He missed the first time, but Shirabu was quick to correct, molding their mouths together in a hesitant kiss that quickly turned heated. They fought for dominance above you, Semi’s arm braced above your head, knee between your legs before Shirabu finally caved.

“This works out rather well,” Semi said cheerfully, turning his focus back to you. He grasped the hem of your shirt and tugged upwards, exposing your torso to the cold air, nipples hardening as you shivered. “Wish we could see, though.”

“We have all day tomorrow,” Shirabu hissed as he pulled his own shirt off, the chill sweeping over his skin. “Hopefully it storms tomorrow night too.”

Too busy forcing Semi’s shirt over his head, you didn’t respond besides clenching your thighs together at the thought of being trapped with them for another day.

You couldn’t say you minded.

Two sets of hands met on Semi’s chest, both colder than he liked and he quickly fell back to your side, pulling the blankets back up over you.

“This might be a bit tricky,” Shirabu conceded as warmth crept over him again. That didn’t stop him from tugging his pants down his legs, kicking them off to the foot of the bed, and yours quickly followed suit.

You almost hissed when the length of his hard cock pressed against your thigh, almost hot against your skin. Semi was already trailing his fingers up your inner thigh, grazing over your hooded clit before hooking your leg over his hips.

“We’ll make it work,” he said, though he almost choked when your hand palmed his cock through his sweats. “Just a sec, since you’re so eager.”

You already had a hand wrapped around Shirabu, his hips rolling in time with your strokes, smearing precum down his shaft. Warm breath fanned across your neck where he’d hidden his face, before you turned and pressed your lips to his.

Your other hand was guided back down, Semi’s hand forcing yours to wrap around his head, smearing precum across your palm. “God, princess, you feel better than I imagined. We’ve wanted this forever.”

“M-Me  _ too _ ,” you gasped when two different hands touched your folds, one warm and rough, the other soft but cold. The duality made you squirm, desperate for more as you imagined Shirabu’s fingers dipping inside you. “‘m sorry I’m selfish, I-- You’re both so--”

“So what, sweet girl?” Shirabu breathed against your lips, condescension dripping from his words. “Tell us.”

The words bottled up in your throat as Semi started circles on your clit, leaving Shirabu to toy at your entrance. You were pinned beneath them, hips held down by both their arms even though you tried to squirm, begging for more.

“You like that, like when we touch you so nicely?” Semi whispered in your ear, nipping the lobe gently. “If we knew you wanted this so bad, we might have done this sooner.”

“Yes,  _ yes _ ,” you whined, and Shirabu had to hook your other leg over his to keep you spread open for them. You didn’t even have time to bemoan the loss of his touch before it was back, one slender finger finally sinking inside you. “‘ _ Jirou _ .”

“Hm?” he asked, curling his arm up and tangling his fingers in Semi’s hair. “Did you like that?”

Semi hissed when he tugged roughly, pulling him away from where he had been mouthing at your shoulder, at the same time your hand tightened around his cock. He was smearing pre across the outside of your thigh, thrusting his hips in time with your strokes, but they stuttered for a moment. “ _ Yeah _ she did. Give her another one.”

You clenched around Shirabu’s fingers at the thought, both hands squeezing and twisting roughly around them, milking more precum to spread across your skin as a second fit inside you. They crooked up, dragging down the front wall of your fluttering cunt, seeking out the sweet spot inside you.

Both men shivered, Shirabu stifling his grunt against your neck but Semi moaned for you to hear.

“Fuck, I--” Shirabu started, devolving into moan that rumbled in his chest.

“Me too,  _ fuck _ , me too,” Semi panted, pulling away from you completely. “You started it, you go first.”

You whined at the loss, reaching blindly out into the dark, smearing a mess across his chest. He snatched your hand up, mindlessly pressing his lips to your knuckles.

“Are you-- Are you sure?” Shirabu asked, trying and failing to meet his eyes in the darkness. 

His touch disappeared as well, guiding himself to hover partway over you, seeking Semi out as he said, “Yeah, if you’re alright with it, princess?”

Curling your arm around Shirabu’s neck, you hummed as his cock nestled against your folds. You could hear the sounds of kissing just above you, your hand still clasped against Semi’s chest. “I  _ am _ , just hurry  _ up _ .”

That elicited muffled chuckles from the both of them, Shirabu starting a slow roll of his hips that slid his cock back and forth across your clit.

“You aren’t gonna regret this in the morning, are you?” Semi asked playfully when he pulled away from Shirabu.

“ _ I’m  _ not unless you don’t quit  _ teasing _ ,” you huffed, locking your leg around Shirabu’s hips.

“ _ That  _ attitude is gonna have to be curbed,” Shirabu teased, bracing himself on one hand over you. The other found your chin, tilting your head up until he could find your lips with his. “I don’t deal well with brats.”

“Wouldn’t be a brat if you would just--” 

You broke off with a gasp, back arching up into his chest when he finally,  _ finally  _ slid himself in, slick walls parting easily until he was buried to the hilt.

A broken noise filled the room, hands flying up to wrap around his biceps while Semi chuckled beside you.

“What was that, princess? If he would just…?” His fingers tangled in your hair, turning your head towards him so he could whisper against your lips, “Shirabu doesn’t deal with attitude well. I’d suggest you watch yourself.”

Shirabu didn’t wait for you to adjust, dragging his hips back just so he could slam back in, already hitting your cervix with every thrust. He fell down to his elbow, seeking out your warmth while the cold air bit into his back, the blanket having fallen down to his hips. 

The chill wasn’t much of a problem anymore, your focus solely on the drag of every vein against your walls, the crown of his cock rubbing up against the spot he was looking for earlier. You were crying out his name and begging for more, arms moving up to loop around his neck, pulling him down flush with your chest. Your nails bit into his back, goosebumps rippling over his skin as your legs tightened around his hips, forcing him deeper.

“Gonna cum if you keep that up,” he bit out, breath puffing against your neck. His head was swimming, the darkness forcing him to focus solely on the way you sucked him back in, dripping down his balls and easing every thrust.

Semi was occupying your mouth, slipping his tongue between your lips to taste you. After a moment, you felt his hand cup your breast, rolling and plucking your nipple between his fingers teasingly. lt was a gentle contrast the way Shirabu pulled out and snapped back into you, pinching your clit against his pubic bone.

“Don’t stop, please, ‘Jirou,” you begged, teetering on the edge of coming around him. You just needed one last push, him to angle his hips  _ up _ \--

You gasped when a warm mouth wrapped around your nipple and  _ sucked _ , walls spasming around Shirabu, who jerked up inside you when you did. You were coming before you knew it, clenching rhythmically around him and milking him deep inside you, a litany of curses spilling loudly from his lips.

“A little warning next time, Eita?” Shirabu gasped, pulling out and collapsing beside you, resting his arm on his forehead.

“Where’s the fun in that?” he answered, releasing your nipple with a wet pop. “Roll over towards ‘Jirou, sweetheart.”

You were still trembling from aftershocks, pussy pulsing and forcing Shirabu’s cum to drip out until Semi nudged the head of his cock into you, pushing it back in. He groaned into your ear, molding his chest to your back and pressing his nose to your hair, hands holding your hips for dear life.

“You feel  _ so  _ fuckin’ good,” he growled, carving through your clenching walls until his tip met your swollen cervix. “You’re gonna come for me again, aren’t you? Kenjirou got to feel you, let me too.”

Shirabu shifted beside you when you mewled, muffling the noise with a kiss as Semi fucked you from behind. His pace was far different from the former’s, gentle and slow, carefully grazing your overstimulated nerves until it tipped over from painful to pleasurable. He could feel when you relaxed, hooking your leg back over his hip only for Shirabu to lift it up, spreading you wide for Semi.

Your fingers tangled in Shirabu’s soft hair, breath coming in pants and tiny moans against his lips, meeting them occasionally with your own only to pull away to whine. 

“Eita,” you breathed, hugging Shirabu closer. His cock was still half-hard, sitting just right that every one of Semi’s thrusts dragged your clit against it. “Gonna come again, please don’t stop.”

“Good girl,” he groaned, feeling you tighten around him. You were so wet, so messy from a mix of your own slick and Shirabu’s cum, dripping down his balls and making a mess of his thighs and yours. “So perfect, so good for us. We’re not gonna leave this bed tomorrow, I don’t care if it’s snowing or not. Wanna see you, wanna  _ watch  _ you come for us.”

You tightened up at his words, whining into Shirabu’s mouth. He took advantage of it, running his tongue across yours and greedily taking in your taste.

“Can’t believe we waited this long to do this,” he panted when he pulled back, shifting and rolling his hips in time with yours. He reached out blindly until he found Semi’s hand, linking their fingers together and squeezing.

Semi huffed out a laugh before kissing just below your ear and down, humming against your jaw. “I won’t wait that long to do it again, I promise you that.”

You were barely listening to them, the coil in your lower belly tightening again, waves of heat spreading through you as every thrust managed to graze the swollen bundle of nerves inside you. You couldn’t tell if he was doing it on purpose, but you were drooling around his cock, begging him to go deeper, to fill you up and make you come.

They both groaned at your filthy words, high pitched and whiny,  _ needy  _ for them to take care of you.

“We’ve got you. Just let go,” Semi whispered in your ear, shifting down and thrusting sharply into you, sinking even deeper and slamming against that  _ spot _ .

White flashed behind your eyes, Shirabu’s slender fingers replacing his cock on your clit, circling so fast you clamped down on Semi. He managed to hilt inside you only twice more before you started coming, back locking up and forcing your ass back into his pelvis.

Like Shirabu, he spit out a string of curses at how  _ tight  _ you were, milking him dry before he could think to pull out. You felt so good fluttering around his cock that even when he was spent, he didn’t pull out, content to plug you up as he softened inside you.

The room fell silent again for a few minutes, basking in the afterglow. Shirabu pulled the pile of blankets back up over your shoulders, letting his arm settle across your side. His hand rested on Semi’s side, forehead pressed to yours, while Semi’s fingers wrapped around his arm to complete the tangle of limbs the three of you had become.

“I know what you said earlier,” you said at last, whispering with your eyes closed. You were so close to falling asleep, nestled between them, but you wanted to know before you got your hopes up. “But was this a one time thing?”

Semi shifted behind you while Shirabu huffed in annoyance, peeking an eyes open even though he couldn’t see you.

“Not if you don’t want it to be. We’d actually really like to date you,” Semi answered, trying to push even closer to you. 

He only succeeded in pressing you closer to Shirabu, who moved to tuck your head beneath his chin. Shirabu was content to let Semi do the talking, knowing he was better at it anyway, and already knew everything Shirabu wanted to say.

“Oh,” you said, and sounded surprised for some reason. “I’d like that. I didn’t think...Well, I didn’t think you would be alright sharing.”

“I didn’t think we would either, but I guess somewhere along the way things changed. ‘Jirou, you--”

“Yeah,” Shirabu said, cutting Semi off. “I don’t know when but I-- I like you too, Eita. Sorry if I--”

“Nah, I feel the same,” Semi said, squeezing his arm. “Well that settles that then, doesn’t it?”

“Seems so,” you whispered, nuzzling at the column of Shirabu’s throat. You forced your leg between his and your arm beneath his, content now that you had your answer. “G’night, guys.”

“Night, sweetheart,” Semi whispered, while Shirabu pressed a kiss to the top of your head.

Your breathing evened out against his throat, body going slack so quickly it was almost laughable, but they followed quickly behind, too tired to have anymore conversation that night.

**Author's Note:**

> this is part of a server collab, so if you want to read the other's works, you can find the masterlist on tumblr.


End file.
